


Stress Relief

by Captain_K



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Cobra Kai (Web Series) RPF
Genre: Cobra Kai - Freeform, Eli Moskowitz - Freeform, F/M, Female Reader, Hawk - Freeform, Rough Sex, Smut, Stress Relief, eli moskowitz/reader, hawk/reader, sex as an outlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_K/pseuds/Captain_K
Summary: Hawk is stressed about the upcoming all-vally karate tournament. Reader helps tone him down a little in the best way possible.
Relationships: Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 28





	Stress Relief

“Oh my God,” Y/n whined. “There are weeks until the tournament, take a break!”  
Y/n fell on to her boyfriends bed, exasperated. Hawk rose from his place on the floor once his push up count reached fifty.

“You don't get it,” he complained equally as whiny as he towered over Y/n. “I switched dojos. I have something to prove now more than ever. If Kreese -”  
Hooking a leg behind Hawk's knees and pushing, the words were swapped for a gasp after his knees hit the bed frame, causing him to topple over his girl.

“Forget Kreese,” Y/n soothed placing her hands on Hawk's neck, her thumbs caressing his jawline. Hawk became quiet, simply staring at the girl beneath him with wondrous blue eyes. Suddenly it was very easy to forget about everything else.  
The sudden tilt of her lips to a smile set off a spark within the mischievous side of Hawk. “You...” Y/n crooned, “need some stress relief.”

And the spark ignited to a flame.

Within an instant Hawks lips were on hers, devouring. He could not find it within himself to be gentle; the pent up stress and aggression were boiling up as the tournament grew closer, leaving him a nervous wreck, ready to implode at any moment. Y/n knew, and she accepted. She returned his kisses with fervour, wrapping her legs around his hips. Hawk took this as an invitation to grind down.

“Hawk,” Y/n gasped, her back arching at the feeling that ran through her upon the friction. Hawk left her lips to kiss down her jaw to her neck, nipping and sucking, making sure he left his mark on her. The trail of warm kisses kept venturing lower until it reached the lowest part of Y/n's cleavage, prompting Hawk to run a hand under her flimsy tank top to grab at the swell of her breast. Wordlessly, Y/n arched her back to take off the material. Hawk looked down her body like an animal waiting to pounce on its prey.

Y/n's hands slipped up the front of Hawks t-shirt, caressing his abs momentarily before bringing her hands back to the hem of the shirt, urging him to do as she had. Hawk needed no further convincing; he rose to his knees above her, arms flexing as they pulled off his shirt from the back.

Y/n couldn't help but stare; as he had just finished working out his muscles were still tense, slightly damp with sweat... and he looked at her from above, a meaningful fire in his eyes.  
Rising to her elbows, Y/n kissed the top of his abdomen down to his bellybutton, looking up at Hawk before kissing the bulge in his sweats.

“Y/n...” Hawk groaned. Y/n smiled and pulled down his sweats and boxers, exposing him. Holding on to their eye contact, Hawk brushed his fingers in Y/n's hair pulling it back to get a good view as she licked around his tip, sending a thrilling shiver through him. Hawk groaned – she knew it was a warning. He wasn't in a mood to play games. Undeterred, Y/n took him in to her mouth, the rythm dictated by his hold on her hair, motioning her they way he craved. Y/n could feel Hawks breath becoming shallow when he moved her away from him and pushed her shoulder so that she lied on the bed once more. Gripping at the waist of her shorts, Hawk pulled them off her in a swift motion, climbing between her legs and pushing in before Y/n could take it all in. Y/n gasped at the intrusion, fingers gripping at the hawk tattoo at his back, fingernails leaving red trails in their wake. Hawks thrusts were unforgiving, pounding Y/n deeper in to the mattress.  
Hawk snapped out of his own pleasure to trail his hand down Y/n's abdomen to where she needed him most, playing with her clit and muffling her sounds in their kisses. 

“Eli,” Y/n sighed, earning a particularly hard thrust from Hawk. “I'm close-” Hawk nodded. “Cum for me,” he commanded in his raspy voice. Y/n obliged.  


Coming down from her own high, Y/n looked at the man above her. Hawk was staring deeply in to her eyes, his gaze intense as he continued thrusting.  
“You're mine.” he claimed, caressing Y/n's cheek.  
Y/n gave a nod. “I'm yours.”

Soon Hawks movements grew erratic, and with a last few thrusts he finished, unloading within her with a raspy grunt. Y/n held him to her as he lay on top of her, spent.  
Hawk rolled himself off of Y/n, exhaling as he turned his face to look at her, a content smile plastered on his lips. “That was amazing,” he said, voice still shrouded in pleasure.  
“I just hope you got your mind off things for a while.”  
Hawk grinned. “Off of what?”


End file.
